Love Potion
by ukki-ukki chan
Summary: renji sangat putus asa dalam mendekati rukia,karna itu dia meminta bantuan kapten mayuri untuk membuat ramuan cinta untuk rukia,akankah itu berhasil atau malah sebaliknya.


**Love Potion**

pairing : ichiruki

rate : T

descraimer : yang pasti bukan punya saya tapi punya mbah Tite Kubo

Warning : karakter sangat (OC),banyak miss typo dan banyak kegajean di dalamnya

Attention :jika ada kalimat yang sama dari fic anda,saya mohon maaf dan

Terima kasih karna kata-kata anda sangat saya sukai

Peace!!

Summary : renji sangat putus asa dalam mendekati rukia,karna itu dia meminta bantuan kapten mayuri untuk membuat ramuan cinta untuk rukia,akankah itu berhasil atau malah sebaliknya.

Happy reading minna-san !!

"ayolah mayuri taicho,buatkanlah aku sebuah ramuan cinta"paksa seorang berambut nanas dengan bersujud sembah memegang kaki seseorang yang mirip badut itu(#dibankai mayuri).

"yare..yare,sudah ku katakan beberapa kali abarai-san.saya tidak mau membantumu"

"kumohon taichou,ini sudah menyangkut jiwa dan ragaku"paksanya lagi.

"emang itu urusanku?,emang ada untungnya buatku?"tanya mayuri taichou lagi.

Renji terdiam cukup lama,sepertinya dia memikirkan sesuatu hal yang mungkin bisa dia tukarkan.

"AHA"batinnya senang,sepertinya dia baru mendapat ide yang cemerlang.

"jika taichou mau membantu,akan ku berikan sesisir pisangku untukmu taichou"katanya lagi.

"apa!!,kau kira aku babon sepertimu?"muncrat mayuri di wajah tampan*hoek*renji.

"tidak taichou,tapi ngak usah hujan juga la"balas renji sambil mengelap mukanya dengan kain lap.jika ada yang bertanya darimana asalnya Cuma renji dan kamisamalah yang tahu.

"hm...,bagaimana kalau ku berikan tiket konser selena gemes,justin bleber,atau taylor swaft,atau makan gratis di kfc(kenpachi fried chicken)selama seminggu atau jalan-jalan ke raja ampat tapi taichou hanya boleh pilih salah satu saja"tawar renji lagi.

Mendengar penawaran itu,mayuri pun berpikir(emang pernah #plak).kemudian dia memandangi renji sambil tersenyum lebar yang mampu membuat si babon merinding seketika.

"kok,tiba-tiba dingin ya"batin renji kalut.

"fufufufu...,baiklah jika abarai-san memaksa.saya bisa membuatkan untuk anda tapi ada syaratnya"kata mayuri menyeringai.

#glek#

Tiba-tiba renji merasa dia payah menelan ludahnya saat melihat seringaian mayuri tersebut."emang apa syaratnya?"tanya renji lagi.

"gampang kok,Cuma saya ingin abarai-san mau membawa saya ke raja ampat ,makan kfc selama seminggu dan menemani saya nonton konser mimi peri di indonesia(?),bagaimana deal?"jawab mayuri.

Renji kembali berpikir."aduh...,bagaimana ini?udah gue kena penyakit kantong kering lagi,gaji belum di bayar,bayar pisang sesisir aja masih utang"batin renji galau(sok sih#di lempar ke babon land).sampai renji merasa ada dua makhluk hinggap di bahunya.yang satu putih dan yang satunya lagi berwarna hitam.

"sudahlah renji-kun,lebih baik uangnya di tabung saja.saya yakin renji-kun bisa mendapatkan hatinya kok"kata si putih.

Kemudian si hitam pun tak mau kalah"ayolah renji,itu tidak seberapa harganya jika kau bisa mendapatkannya bodoh.jika kau lambat bertindak nanti dia ambil orang lho?"goda si hitam bersmirk ria.

"baiklah,mayuri taichou aku setuju"jawab renji yang sudah terjebak oleh si hitam yang tertawa terbahak-bahak sedang si putih hanya mengelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian mereka menghilang dari pandangan renji.doakan saja renji punya cukup uang dan mental untuk membayar dan menemani mayuri.kalau tidak mungkin dia akan jadi bahan eksperimen selanjutnya.

"fufufu...,tapi saya ingin minta tolong pada anda abarai-san?".

"apa itu?"tanya renji binggung.

"bisakah anda membawakan lima ekor ikan koi dari kolam byakuya taichou".

"hah?"

"pokoknya bawakan saja,habis itu jumpai saya di dalam lab"jawab mayuri dan langsung bershunpo meninggalkan renji yang masih kebinggungan.

"hehehe,lumayan dapat ikan gratis.akh..apa ikannya ku panggang saja ya?"batin mayuri menari-nari gaje membayangkan ia akan makan ikan mahal hari ini.

Sedangkan renji tersadar dari kebinggungannya,langsung berangkat menuju kolam kaptennya.tanpa dia ketahui dia telah di manfaat oleh kapten divisi dua belas itu.*poor renji*.

Setelah mendapatkan ikan yang cukup renji pun langsung memberikannya kepada mayuri tentu saja tanpa ketahuan byakuya.jika tidak,mungkin dia tidak bisa melihat hari esok.setelah itu dia menunggu mayuri menyelesaiakan ramuannya yang ternyata memang benar-benar menggunakan ikan byakuya sebagai pelengkapnya.

Usut punya usut ternyata ikan byakuya memang mempunyai feromon yang cukup kuat untuk menarik lawan jenis rupanya .dan menurut shinigamipedia(?) hal itu disebabkan oleh makanan ikan yang mahal milik byakuya (?).rasanya pun sangat tidak diragukan lagi.

dan bagaimana renji tahu karna mayuri juga memberikan ikan hasil panggangannya kepada renji.

"ini dia abarai-san,tapi saya ingatkan bahwa ramuan ini akan bekerja jika dia meminumnya dan dia akan jatuh cinta pada orang yang pertama dilihatnya bla bla bla"oceh mayuri panjang lebar.

"oke,terima kasih mayuri taichou"jawab renji dan langsung bershunpo meninggalkan mayuri tanpa mendengarkan lanjutannya.

"yare-yare,semoga dia tahu apa yang aku bilang barusan"gumam mayuri kemudian kembali masuk kedalam divisinya.

...

Renji pun mulai mencari rukia di sekitar divisi tiga belas,namun sang empu yang dicari tidak ada.kemudian renji berputar-putar disekitar sana,melihat ke bawah meja atau kursi bahkan membuka lemari,mana tau rukia sedang bersembunyi saat ini.

Lelah mencari renji mencoba mencari reatsu rukia namun nihil dia tak bisa menemukannya."kemana sih si pendek itu?"lirihnya pelan kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Pucuk di cinta ulam pun tiba itu pepatah yang cocok untuk renji saat ini,bagaimana tidak senang,pujaan hatinya akhirnya dia temukan.

"rukia!!"teriaknya kuat.

"renji?"

"yo,kau sedang apa?"tanya renji basa-basi.

"owh,ini lagi siap-siap menuju karakura town menemui ichigo.ada tugas penting yang harus ku sampaikan padanya"jawab rukia seadanya sambil memegang sebuah surat untuk diberikan pada ichigo .

"apa!!"

"bakamono,bisakah kau tidak berteriak renji.suaramu sangat mengerikan tahu!!"kata rukia sambil memukul kepala si babon dengan kuat.

"ittai...,baka"balas renji sambil memegang kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan akibat pukulan sayang dari rukia.

"ck,ya sudah aku pergi dulu"pamit rukia kesal dan mulai beranjak keluar sampai sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"hei...,tunggu"lirih renji.

"apa lagi sih renji?"balas rukia dongkol

"ini untukmu"kemudian renji melemparkan botol yang berisi ramuan cinta itu kepada rukia.membuat sang empu yang di berikan binggung,belum sempat protes renji kembali berbicara"jangan di minum disana temui aku jika kau ingin meminumnya oke.jika tidak kau bisa kena sial nanti"

"hah?,baiklah,btw makasih ya"jawab rukia mendadak gaul kemudian pergi menuju senkaimon

"ya,sama-sama"balas renji sambil tersenyum.

"hehehehe,sebentar lagi kau akan jadi milikku rukia"batin renji girang dengan mengosok-gosokkan bajunya -eh tangannya seperti penjahat-penjahat yang ada di film kartun kesayangannya sambil tertawa setan.untung saja ngak dimasuki laler karna ngakak saking lebarnya.

Akankah itu terjadi...?

...

"huahh!lelahnya!!"teriak rukia sambil meregang kedua tangannya.

"kalau kau bagaimana ichigo,apa kau tidak lelah?"tanya rukia pada seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk manis disampingnya.

"kalau ku bilang tidak,itu tidak mungkin rukia.sungguh hari yang buruk bisa-bisanya kita disuruh merumput di lapangan panas begini"keluh ichigo.

"hahaha,aku juga tak menyangka bahwa misi yang penting itu ternyata merumput"kata rukia tertawa kecil.

"hahaha aku juga begitu,sangat aneh bukan"balas ichigo lagi

"huah...panas,apa kau tidak merasa haus ichigo?"tanya rukia yang ternyata punya usut untuk menebeng minuman sama ichigo.

"iya..,bisakah kau tunggu disini rukia?.biar aku membelikan minuman untuk kita berdua"balas ichigo kemudian beranjak menuju ke penjual minuman yang di ujung lapangan bola tersebut.

"yes.minum gratis"batin rukia senang

1 menit kemudian...

Krik...krik...krik

5 menit kemudian...

#ngok#ngok#ngok (suara kodok mulai terdengar).

10 tahun- eh - 10 menit kemudian...

"sial,kenapa sih ichigo lama banget beli minumnya,uuh...padahal udah haus berat ni"gerutu rukia.

"AHA"pekik rukia senang sambil manaikkan satu jari tangannya seperti ilmuan yang baru menemukan penemuan baru.

"tadikan renji memberikan aku minuman,apa ku minum saja ya?"batin rukia binggung.sebenarnya rukia ingat perkataan renji namun karna ngak mampu lagi menahan haus,akhirnya rukia nekat meminumnya.

"ehm...lumayan enak"batinnya.

"eh?"

"kok tiba-tiba gelap ya"batin rukia binggung.mendadak kepalanya sangat pusing seperti berputar-putar dan kesadarannya mulai hilang."ada apa ini"lirihnya pelan.kemudian tak sadarkan diri*poor rukia*.

"maaf menunggu lama rukia,soalnya banyak yang antri"kata ichigo mendekat kemudian terheran melihat rukia tak sadarkan diri.

"oi...oi..,rukia.bangun midget!!"teriak ichigo sambil menekan-nekan pipi rukia yang tembem.

"a..a..ada dimana aku?"tanya rukia pangling

"di lapangan,baaka"balas ichigo seadanya sambil duduk disamping rukia.

Rukia pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah ichigo kemudian terdiam.di kucek-kuceknya matanya berkali-kali.untuk memastikan sesuatu hal yang saat ini tak bisa di percayainya.

"kok ichigo makin tampan ya"batin rukia.kemudian dia merasakan wajah mulai memanas kemudian membuang wajahnya ke arah samping supaya ichigo tidak dapat melihatnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya dilihat rukia?

Sebenarnya yang rukia lihat adalah penampilan ichigo yang menggunakan t-shirt putih yang lumayan menampakkan bentuk tubuh kekarnya sedikit sih (reader kecewa) dan celana jeans ketat yang menambah keren dirinya bak seorang model papan atas,namun yang memperparah keadaan adalah wajah ichigo tampak lebih bercahaya dengan efek cling-cling di sekitarnya.

#glek#

Rukia susah payah menelan ludahnya untuk menatap mata amber yang tajam itu.

kemudian tanpa rukia sadari.dia terus memperhatikan ichigo dalam-dalam yang membuat orang yang diperhatikan merasa binggung dan aneh.

"oi...oi...,rukia,daijobu ka?"tanya ichigo khawatir sambil melambaikan tangannya di wajah rukia,dan tentu saja membuat sang empu tersentak kaget.

"huah...!!"pekik rukia keras.

"kau kenapa,midget?"

"bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku ichi?"

"maaf...,maaf habisnya kau melamun sih."jawab ichigo tersenyum manis sambil mengacak-acak rambut rukia pelan.sedangkan yang rukia merona malu.mereka terdiam sejenak,sampai akhirnya mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu.

"nee...ichi"lirih rukia manja kemudian menggenggam tangan ichigo pelan.

Jangan tanya reaksi ichigo,mukanya sudah memerah hebat mendengar lirihan itu.apalagi kelakuan rukia yang sangat tidak masuk di akal itu.

"k...kau..u kenapa.. ru..rukia?"tanya ichigo tergagap-gagap seperti ikan kakap yang megap-megap(emang bisa).

Bukannya membalas rukia malah beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian berdiri tepat di hadapan ichigo,dan coba tebak.ternyata rukia langsung memeluk aka (menerjang) kuat dada bidang ichigo.sehingga membuat mereka berdua terjatuh ke rumput yang berada sekitar mereka.

Jika di perhatikan posisi ichigo saat ini berada di bawah tubuh rukia.dan dapat dipastikan tubuh wajah ichigo memerah sempurna.sedangkan rukia,wajahnya juga merona namun dia malah tersenyum nakal pada ichigo.

"ichi..."bisik rukia mesra ditelinga ichigo.yang membuat orang yang berada di bawahnya meneguk air liurnya dengan susah payah.

"aku...ingin... makan i-c-h-i-g-o"bisiknya lagi sambil mengeja nama buah merah yang menggiurkan itu kemudian menggigit pelan telinga ichigo yang sudah memerah.seketika tubuh ichigo menegang,mendengar pernyataan blak-blakan itu.

oh-kamisama sepertinya sedang mengujinya saat ini,bayangkan saja ichigo hanya seorang remaja laki-laki yang normal dengan hormon normal dan hal-hal normal lainnya.bagaimana mungkin dia tidak tergoda apalagi yang menggodanya saat ini adalah rukia.yang memiliki bakat sebagai penggoda alami.

ooh..sungguh penyiksaan terbesar bagi ichigo.jika bisa dia ingin menghilang saat ini.Cuma rumput yang bergoyang dan kamisama saja yang tahu bagaimana perasaan ichigo saat ini.

kemudian ichigo membuang wajahnya yang memerah ke samping supaya dia mampu menahan godaan dari rukia yang tiba-tiba saja merangkap kerja sebagai incubus.

kesal tak ada tanggapan dari ichigo. rukia pun memegang wajah ichigo lalu mengarahnya untuk menatap mata rukia.akhirnya mata violet itu bertemu dengan mata sang amber,mereka bertatapan cukup lama,napas mereka terasa sangat dekat bahkan terasa mengelitik mereka berdua.jarak mereka mulai terkikis baik ichigo maupun rukia mulai menutup mata.dan...

"CUP"

Akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu,beberapa menit kemudian terjadilah lumatan-lumatan lembut di bibir mereka berdua.

"uhh...ichi"desah rukia.

membuat ichigo tersadar dan langsung mendorong kuat tubuh rukia. yang membuat rukia mengerang kesakitan.sebenarnya ichigo agak menyesal melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir rukia namun sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tak di inginkan lebih baik ichigo menghentikannya(ichi mesum juga ternyata hehehe #plak#ditampar ichigo). Dan karna ichigo anak yang baik dan selalu ingat pesan mama"lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati"(hah#apa hubungannya coba)

"aduh kenapa si ichi,sakit tau"rengek rukia manja sambil bercemberut ria dengan menggembungkan pipinya yang membuat dia semakin imut.

astaganaga.. demi rambut botak ikkaku yang ngak akan tumbuh,ichigo rela ke timpa tangga jika bisa melihat wajah rukia yang sangat lucu ini.ichigo hanya menghela napas berat.sungguh cobaan kali ini lebih berat daripada melawan byakuya yang lagi pms(?).bahkan dia merasa lebih sudi melawan 10 arrancar dan mati di tempat daripada menghadapi rukia yang berubah menjadi ganas.

"wah...lihat-lihat,mereka mesra sekali ya buk"lirih ibu-ibu yang lagi gerumpi.

"hihihi...jadi iri deh"lirih mereka lagi.

Ichigo yang mendengar itu merona hebat kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada rukia yang masih tersenyum nakal malah terang-terangan menggodanya dengan mengkedipkan sebelah matanya dan menjilat bibirnya yang basah itu.

ichigo yang sudah tidak tahan dengan pembicaraan ibu-ibu penggosip itu langsung mengangkat tubuh rukia ala bridal style dan langsung kabur terbirit-birit meninggalkan ibu-ibu itu yang berteriak histeris.

Ichigo merasa jantungnya mau keluar dari tempatnya,dia hanya berharap rukia tidak mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdebar-debar saat ini.tubuhnya sangat panas apalagi dengan tubuh rukia yang sangat pas untuk di peluk.

Jika saat ini ichigo berdebar-debar,beda dengan rukia yang masih gencar melancarkan serangan untuk menyerang ichigo.di kuatkannya rangkulannya pada leher ichigo dan menghembuskan napas secara perlahan.membuat sang empu yang di peluk membatu seketika. kemudian mengecup pelan dileher pemuda sehingga meninggalkan noda kissmark di leher jenjang ichigo.

Sepertinya ichigo mau pingsan saat ini.yang benar saja,dia ini seorang pria seharusnya saat ini dia yang mendominasi bukan rukia."salah makan apa ni anak"batin ichigo terheran-heran.

Akhirnya ichigo sampai juga dirumahnya,dia langsung membawa rukia menuju kamarnya.dia takut jika dia meletakkan rukia di ruang tamu hanya akan membuat masalah baru.kemudian ichigo meletakkan tubuh rukia di atas tempat tidur namun rukia langsung menarik tengkuk ichigo ke arahnya.

tidak bisa dihindari bibir mereka kembali bertemu,ichigo berusaha keras menjauh dari rukia namun sangat disayangkan tenaga rukia sangat kuat.saat ini tubuh rukia sudah berada di bawah ichigo.

"ichi..."goda rukia menggoda setelah mencium bibir ichigo selama beberapa menit.

"ayo kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita tadi..."timpal rukia lagi sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri.ichigo menenguk air liur dengan susah payah.entah sudah berapa kali dia menenguk air ludah sendiri hari ini.

bagaimana mungkin ichigo tidak tergoda.apalagi situasinya sangat pas sekali.ichigo berusaha membuang pikiran kotor yang sempat singgah di benaknya.

"ichi..."lirih rukia lagi sambil membelai lembut wajah ichigo.kemudian mendorong kembali tengkuk ichigo supaya lebih dekat dengannya.

"tidak rukia,aku tidak mau"tolak ichigo sambil menepis tangan rukia kuat kemudian dia menjauh dari rukia.

"hiks...hiks...ichi kejam,apa ichi tidak suka pada ruki?"lirih rukia pelan dengan air mata yang mengikutinya.

oke sekali lagi ichigo kembali di uji oleh tingkah rukia yang tidak biasa ini.sepertinya kami-sama benar-benar berniat menyiksanya hari ini.

ichigo kembali mendekati rukia sambil membelai lembut pipi rukia kemudian menggusap air mata yang berada di wajah sang gadis.

"rukia...,bukannya aku menolak.."

"jadi kenapa kau menolakku?"potong rukia dengan suara serak mungkin efek karena dia menangis.

kembali ichigo membelai wajah rukia lagi."karena jika aku ingin melakukan itu adalah saat kau sudah menjadi marga kurosaki"lirih ichigo tulus.

"hah?,kenapa?"

"karena aku mencintaimu rukia..."timpal ichigo lagi sedangkan rukia langsung memeluk kuat tubuh ichigo.

"aku juga mencintaimu ichigo..."balas rukia masih memeluk ichigo pelan.kemudian ichigo membalas pelukan rukia sambil mencium surai hitam rukia yang indah.

"jadi...kenapa kau tadi pingsan rukia?"tanya ichigo setelah mereka selesai berpelukan.

"hem...aku tidak terlalu ingat kejadiannya tapi..."jawab rukia mencubit-cubit dagunya ala detektif sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian itu.

"setelah aku meminum ini tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap"timpal rukia lagi sambil menunjuk botol yang berisi cairan berwarna coklat itu.

"apa kau mau ichi?"tawar rukia.

"tidak terima kasih"tolak ichigo mentah-mentah.mana mungkin dia mau minum cairan aneh itu apalagi setelah minum itu rukia jadi aneh.

"siapa yang memberikan itu padamu?"tanya ichigo lagi.

"renji.."gumam rukia pelan

"renji?"tanya ichigo untuk memastikan dan di jawab rukia dengan anggukan kepala.

"iya,tapi..kenapa dia memberikan minuman ini ya ichigo?"tanya rukia bingung.

"tentu saja supaya kau jadi gila midget"batin ichigo dalam hati.

ichigo kembali berpikir.tunggu dulu.. ichigo masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi.untuk apa renji memberikan cairan aneh itu pada rukia.mencurigakan.

"sepertinya aku tahu harus kemana"batin ichigo lagi.

kemudian ichigo mengambil badget shinigaminya dan langsung berubah menjadi shinigami yang membuat sang gadis bingung.

"apa yang kau lakukan ichigo?"

"akh...aku akan pergi ke soul society sebentar,kau tunggu disini saja ok"ucap ichigo kemudian mencium kening rukia pelan.

"o...k"jawab rukia gugup dengan wajah memerah kemudian ichigo sudah pergi meninggalkan rukia di kamar sendirian.

...

"renji!!!!"teriak ichigo kuat di divisi milik byakuya kuchiki.tidak perlu waktu lama dapat ichigo lihat nanas terbang-eh- berlari menuju ke arahnya dengan cepat.kemudian membawa ichigo menjauh dari tempat itu.

setelah membawa ichigo ke tempat yang tenang renji langsung memukul kepala ichigo kuat.

"ittai..babon"

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini jeruk!!"balas renji jengkel.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya babon"balas ichigo tak kalah jengkel.

"apa yang sebenarnya kau berikan pada rukia sampai dia berubah jadi aneh begitu"timpal ichigo lagi.

"tidak ada,jangan-jangan..."tiba-tiba wajah renji memucat kemudian memandang ganas ke wajah ichigo.

"jangan-jangan apa?"tanya ichigo bingung sambil memegang pundak renji.

"a-a-pa di-di-dia meminum itu?"tanya renji terbata-bata.

"meminum itu...?"

"maksudmu cairan berwarna coklat itu?"tanya ichigo menyakinkan kemudian di jawab renji dengan anggukan.

"iya..tapi.._"

"TIDAKKKKK!!!!!!"teriak renji kuat sambil mengeleng-gelangkan kepalanya kemudian memegang kerah baju ichigo.

"apakah dia pingsan?siapa yang pertama dilihatnya?apa kau??"tanya renji bertubi-tubi dengan air hujan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"sial,kau tidak perlu hujan lokal juga dong,kenapa kalau aku yang pertama dilihatnya"balas ichigo.

"TIDAKKKK!!!"kembali renji berteriak kuat sambil melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju ichigo.sedangkan ichigo bingung kemudian tertawa kuat.

"hahaha wajahmu sekarang sangat tampan babon bahkan wajahmu sudah mengalahkan babon aslinya"ucap ichigo sambil memegangi perutnya saking senangnya melihat wajah renji sangat nelangsa.

"awas kau!!!"geram renji kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya hendak memukul ichigo.

"tunggu..jangan main kekerasan babon,aku sedang ngak mood"

"owh...sayangnya aku sangat mood sekali memukulmu jeruk"

"hehehe bukannya aku tidak punya salah denganmu ren,kenapa kau mau memukulku"

"apa kau bilang!!ngak ada salah.."pekik renji kuat sambil memegang kerah baju ichigo sekali lagi.

"gara-gara kau..,rukia...pasti tergila-gila padamu kan?"timpal renji tajam.

"tunggu...bagaimana kau tahu rukia tergila-gila padaku?"tanya ichigo bingung.

"tentu saja,karena minuman yang diminumnya itu adalah ramuan cinta,seharusnya aku yang ada disampingnya bukan kau"jawab renji tanpa pikir panjang tanpa tahu dampaknya pada pria berambut orange tersebut.

mata ichigo terbelalak lebar.sungguh dia tidak mempercayai pendengarannya saat ini.

"ja-jadi...?"tanya ichigo tergagap-gagap.

"cairan yang kau berikan itu adalah ramuan cinta?"timpal ichigo lagi sedangkan renji hanya bisa mengangukkan kepalanya.

"Apa?????"sekarang ichigo yang berteriak kemudian berganti posisi dengan renji. maksudnya sekarang ichigolah yang memegang kerah baju renji.sedangkan renji hanya terdiam.

"oh abarai-san,kebetulan sekali"ucap taichou dari divisi 12 yang tiba-tiba muncul di dekat mereka.

spontan saja ichigo langsung melepas kerah baju renji kemudian mendekati taichou tersebut begitu pula dengan renji.

"ada apa mayuri taichou?"tanya renji heran sedangkan ichigo hanya terdiam.

"apakah ramuan cinta tadi berhasil?"

"hah?jangan tanya aku tanya saja pada jeruk sialan ini"lirih renji kesal sambil menunjuk ke arah ichigo.

"apa hubungannya dengan shinigami rendahan ini?"tanya mayuri binggung yang tanpa disadarinya dia sukses membuat manusia berkepala jeruk itu mendongkol.

"jangan bilang..."timpal mayuri yang membuat ichigo dan renji sedikit penasaran.

"bahwa yang ingin kau berikan ramuan cinta itu adalah shinigami daiko"katanya lagi yang sukses membuat ichigo dan renji sweatdrop.

"tentu saja bukan"teriak mereka bersamaan.

"kenapa kau ikuti kata-kata ku jeruk!!"

"apa-apaan kau,seharus itu kata-kataku babon"balas ichigo sengit.

"wah,kalian benar-benar cocok"kata mayuri lagi dan kali ini di hadiahi deathglare dari keduanya.

"cih..,ngak sudi,yang mau ku dapatkan itu rukia bukan si jeruk busuk ini!"

"apa kau bilang babon berkepala nanas!"sindir ichigo dan berhasil membuat urat kekesalan muncul di wajah si babon-eh-renji maksudnya.

"apa kau bilang jeruk !!"balas renji kesal dan terjadilah adu debat yang tidak dapat di hindari.tanpa mereka sadari mereka terus mengejek rambut mereka yang mirip buah.

"hora...hora..,jadi untuk siapa ramuan cinta itu?"tanya mayuri sambil melerai perdebatan mereka berdua.

"tentu saja untuk rukia"jawab renji santai sedangkan ichigo memandang tajam padanya.

"terus apa hubungannya dengan kurosaki?"

"ehm...orang yang pertama dilihat rukia adalah dia"

"jadi adakah penawar untuk itu,mana sudi aku membiarkan rukia menjadi miliknya?"timpal renji lagi sedang ichigo hanya terdiam.

"dan satu lagi ada yang ingin ku tanya padamu mayuri taichou,sebenarnya apa sih kandungan ramuan cintamu itu sehingga rukia jadi aneh?"tambah ichigo.

"astaga abarai-san,sayang sekali saya belum menciptakan penawarnya"jawab mayuri seadanya kemudian kembali berpikir.

"dan isi kandungannya bla..bla... ada alkohol,dan perangsang gairah juga"jawab mayuri tanpa dosa.ichigo hanya bisa mendongak tidak percaya begitu pula renji.

jika ichigo bisa mengganguk mengerti,renji malah berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang ichigo dan rukia.

karena hal itu renji hanya bisa tertunduk lesu sedangkan ichigo dalam hati bersorak senang setidaknya dia dapat memiliki rukia sekarang.ukh ichigo tidak sabar ingin pulang dan memeluk rukia sekarang.

"akh...abarai-san,ramuan cinta itu hanya berlaku selama 3 hari setelah itu dia tidak akan ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya"jelas mayuri tiba-tiba.

"TIDAKKKKKK!!!!"teriak ichigo frustasi.sungguh reaksi ichigo sangat di luar dugaan.disini seharus renji yang seperti itu bukan dia.sedangkan renji hanya terbengong ria.

dalam hati ichigo meronta-ronta meminta ampun atas siksaannya kali ini.lebih baik dia di siksa daripada rukia melupakan pernyataan cintanya.

"hei...kau kenapa jeruk?"tanya renji mulai khawatir melihat ichigo yang mulai menggila.

tidak ada jawaban dari ichigo membuat renji semakin takut dengan manusia jeruk itu.

"oi..oi..kau kenapa?"tanya renji lagi kali ini dengan memegang pundak ichigo.dan di hadiahi deathglare dari ichigo membuat renji mundur sedikit ke belakang.

"oh iya,ada satu lagi cara supaya kuchiki bisa menyukaimu"ucap mayuri datar dan sukses membuat perhatian renji dan ichigo beralih kepadanya.

"jika kuchiki-san meminum lagi sisa yang ada di botol itu.dia akan jatuh cinta kembali pada orang yang pertama di temuinya" jelas mayuri lagi dan membuat bermacam-macam pikiran muncul di renji dan ichigo.

kemudian renji mendekati ichigo dan mengambil kerah baju ichigo.

jika di pikiran ichigo kalut lain halnya renji.dia malah membayangkan pergi bulan madu bersama rukia di dunia manusia dan membayang apa yang akan terjadi membuat renji mimisan sehingga ichigo bisa menebak bahwa si babon tengah berpikiran kotor.dengan semangat renji mulai berjalan mendekati ichigo.

"apa cairan itu masih bersisa?"

"tidak ada untungnya aku menjawab pertanyaanmu itu"jawab ichigo ketus.

"owh...berarti masih ada yang tersisa makanya kau tak ingin menjawabnyakan"pancing renji.

"tidak.ku lihat dia sudah meminumnya semua jadi kau tidak akan bisa babon"balas ichigo sengit.

"aku tidak peduli apa katamu jeruk,aku sendiri yang akan melihatnya itu habis atau tidak"jawab renji hendak melenggang pergi.namun sayang ichigo memegang bajunya.

"hei...lepaskan"

"tidak akan babon"

"ooh...sepertinya kita perlu bertarung sekarang"

"baiklah lagi pula saat ini aku ingin mematahkan beberapa tulangmu babon"

"cih coba saja"jawab renji yang sudah lepas dari ichigo dan memesang mode tempur sedangkan ichigo juga sudah bersiap menyerang renji.

sepertinya mereka lupa satu orang lagi yang mendengus bosan melihat mereka.

"hei...orang-orang bodoh,bisakah kalian bertarung nanti saja.apa kalian tidak melupakan sesuatu?"ucapnya lagi dan membuat dua orang bodoh itu tersadar kemudian berteriak sambil berlari.

"RUKIAAAAA!!!!"teriak mereka berdua yang sudah sangat jauh.

"dasar bodoh"keluh pria itu lagi kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu menuju divisinya.

...

"ih...ichigo lama banget sih pulangnya"lirih rukia sebal sampai sebuah suara menyadarkannya.

beeb...beeb..

"ck,disaat seperti ini"lirih gadis itu lagi kemudian menelan soul candynya.tapi ada yang aneh tubuhnya tidak bisa keluar dari gigai.

"ada apa ini,kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa keluar dari gigai sialan ini."lirih gadis itu sambil mencoba kembali soul candynya.

"tidak ada pilihan lain"ucap gadis itu kemudian berlari meninggalkan rumah ichigo.

"hah...hah...disini rupanya kau hollow jelek,meskipun aku tidak bisa menjadi shinigami.aku akan membunuhmu"ucap gadis itu lagi sambil merapalkan mantra.

"hado 31 soukatsui"hollow itu pun hancur berkeping - keping.setelah itu rukia duduk di area situ.

"oi...kuchiki-san!!"teriak seorang pemuda berambut coklat cepak dan sukses mendapatkan perhatian dari sang empu yang di panggil.

sedang apa kau disini?"timpal pemuda itu lagi.

"ah...asano-kun rupanya"pekik rukia kaget.

"akh...saya hanya sedang menikmati pemandangan di taman ini" timpal rukia lagi.

"mana ichigo,bukankah kalian selalu bersama?"tanya keigo lagi.

"katanya dia ada urusan sebentar"

"ano...kuchiki-san,tadi ku lihat kau berlari dan kau menjatuhkan ini"ucap pria itu sambil memberikan botol yang berisi cairan coklat kepada rukia.

"astaga terima kasih banyak asano-kun,kebetulan aku lagi haus"balas rukia kemudian meminum habis cairan yang ada di botol itu.dan beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali pingsan seperti rukia tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman rupanya.

"kuchiki-san...,kuchiki-san"lirih keigo khawatir.

"uuh...dimana aku?"

"kita masih di taman kuchiki-san,apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"akh...iya" jawab rukia seadanya.akhirnya mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai keigo mulai bersuara.

"akh... gawat aku harus pergi sekarang,sampai jumpa kuchiki-san"pamit keigo namun saat hendak beranjak rukia memeluk badan keigo dari belakang.

"jangan tinggal aku keigo-kun,"lirih rukia pelan.

"aku tidak ingin sendirian sekarang"timpal rukia lagi.

"ku-kuchiki-san..."balas keigo kemudian membalikkan tubuh supaya dia bisa melihat wajah gadis.

"astaga demi pacar kakakku yang botak,manis sekali gadis ini"batin keigo dalam hati.tanpa dia sadari hidungnya sudah mengeluarkan darah.

"keigo-kun!!!,kau mimisan ayo duduk sini biarkan aku mengobatimu"ucap rukia sambil membawa keigo untuk duduk disampingnya.

"hehehehe...iya"jawab keigo semangat.

...

"rukia!!!"teriak dua orang pemuda yang satu berambut orange dan satu lagi berambut merah di area rumah milik si shinigami daikou itu.

"oi...jeruk,ini semua salahmu!"tunding renji

"apanya salahku,ini semua salahmu babon!"balas ichigo yang tidak mau disalahkan.

"coba saja kau tidak memberikan ramuan cinta itu,ngak akan jadi sesulit inikan"timpal ichigo lagi.

"tapi kau senangkan?"balas renji sambil memandang ichigo dengan sengit.sedangkan ichigo wajah memerah malu tidak bisa dia pungkiri dia senang dengan perlakuan rukia yang seperti ehm...itulah.

dan sekarang renji hanya bisa mendongkol melihat ichigo yang merona.sudah bisa dia tebak apa saja yang sudah dilakukan si jeruk kepada pujaan hatinya tersebut.owh... ingin sekali dia membotakkan kepala si jeruk sekarang.

"hei...ichigo,bukankah kau bisa menemukan rukia dengan melacak reatsunya"ucap renji kepada ichigo yang masih menghayal di pojokan sana.

"oh iya..,bukannya kau juga bisa"balas ichigo yang sudah tersadar dari dunia hayalnya.

"aku lemah dalam hal itu jeruk"

"hahaha...aku baru ingat,kau juga sangat lemah dalam hal lainnya"ejek ichigo yang membuat wajah renji sudah semerah rambutnya.kemudian dia menghembuskan nafas kuat.

"sudahlah ichigo,lakukan saja aku sedang tidak ingin membunuhmu.apa kau tidak khawatir jika rukia meminum cairan itu lagi dan bertemu orang mesum bagaimana?"ucap renji sok bijaksana .

kemudian mereka berdua pun membayangkan hal itu.sedetik itu pula reatsu mereka meningkat drastis.

...

dan ternyata dugaan renji benar,setelah melacak reatsu rukia mereka langsung menggunakan shunpo menuju dimana rukia berada.

dapat mereka lihat rukia menggandeng tangan seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang tersenyum-senyum bak orang gila.ichigo hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya pada zanpakuto dengan kuat. matanya melotot marah pada pemandangan tidak senonoh itu sedangkan renji pun tidak jauh beda.kemudian ichigo dan renji saling bertatapan lalu mengangguk.

#buagh#

tengkuk keigo di pukul kuat oleh renji membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri sedangkan rukia dilarikan oleh ichigo.

"keigo-kuuuuuuuuuuun!!!!"teriak rukia di tengah jalan dan mendapat banyak tatapan heran.jelas saja mereka heran tiba-tiba si pemuda berambut coklat itu pingsan sedangkan sang wanita mengambang entah dibawa kemana.sepertinya warga karakura akan mimpi buruk nanti malam.

...

"jadi apa yang kau lakukan padanya babon? kau tidak membuangnya ke lautkan?"tanya ichigo yang sudah duduk di meja belajarnya pada seorang pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"heh...ku letakkan tubuhnya di depan rumahnya kau kira aku sekejam itu"balas renji seadanya.

"lalu apa kau merubah ingatannya?"tanya ichigo lagi

"tentu saja bodoh,jika tidak pasti akan menimbulkan masalah"balas renji sengit.

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan rukia?"timpal renji.

"ooh...tuh,dia ada di situ"jawab ichigo sambil menunjuk ke arah lemari.kontan saja renji melangkah ke arah sana kemudian membuka pintu lemari.

dan...

jeng..jengjeng...

terlihatlah rukia dengan tangan terikat dan terdapat sebuah lakban yang menutup mulut.seketika renji merasa ngeri dan langsung melotot tajam pada ichigo.

"apa-apaan kau ini!,bisa-bisanya kau..."lirih renji sambil memegang kerah baju ichigo.

"aku juga tidak mau melakukan itu babon"balas ichigo tidak mau kalah.

"jadi kenapa kau melakukannya bodoh!"balas renji lagi.

"ck,coba aja kau lepaskan ikatannya"balas ichigo sambil melepaskan tangan renji dari bajunya.

kemudian renji kembali menuju lemari setelah itu dia mulai melepaskan tali dan lakban pada rukia.sejenak rukia tersenyum pada renji.membuat renji merona namun tidak lama karena rukia sudah memukul kepalanya dengan kuat.

dan langsung melompat keluar dari lemari dan langsung menghajar ichigo sampai babak telur kemudian berjalan menuju jendela ichigo dan mulai berteriak.

"keigo-kuuuun!!!!,tunggu aku sayang! aku akan menjem_"kalimat rukia terpotong karena renji sudah menutup mulutnya.

jelas saja rukia meronta-ronta namun naas kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan pria ini.dia hanya bisa pasrah ketika renji membawanya kembali ke dalam lemari.

ya setidaknya dia beruntung renji tidak mengikatnya.eh tunggu dulu ada yang aneh kenapa pintu lemarinya tidak bisa terbuka.

astaga ternyata renji lebih sadis lagi,di ikatnya lemari tersebut dengan tali sampai pintunya tidak bisa terbuka.membiarkan rukia meraung-raung di dalam sana.selama tiga hari tiga malam dan sukses membuat ichigo merinding ngeri dan iba terhadap rukia.

bagaimanakah nasip rukia didalam sana?tidak ada dapat menjawabnya biarkanlah itu jadi misteri semata.

epilog

3 hari kemudian

"rukia..."

"ada apa nii-sama?"tanya rukia dengan patuh.

"kemana saja kau 3 hari ini?"

"aku...aku...bahkan tidak ingat nii-sama yang ku lakukan selama 3 hari itu"keluh rukia pada sang kakak yang berdiri di dekat kolam ikan koi yang berada di rumah itu.sejenak kakak dan adik tersebut merasakan keheningan sampai sang kakak mulai bersuara.

"apa kau tahu siapa yang mengambil ikan-ikanku rukia"lirih byakuya sedih.wajahnya seakan tidak ikhlas jika belum mengetahui siapa yang menculik ikan-ikannya yang manis.

"eh?"

"bagaim_"ucapan rukia langsung terpotong oleh teriakan buah-buahan yang berlari ke arahnya.

"rukiaaaa!!"teriak mereka bersamaan

"ichigo,renji!!"pekik rukia kaget

"sedang apa kalian disini?"timpalnya lagi.

"akh...kami ingin memberikan ini padamu"ucap ichigo kemudian memberikan botol yang berisi cairan berwarna coklat itu kepada rukia.astaga sepertinya mereka ngak kapok-kapok atas kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

"hah?apa ini...?"tanya rukia binggung namun tetap menerima pemberian nakamanya itu.

"i..itu.."ucap ichigo terbata-bata.

"itu..apa?"tanya rukia curiga,apalagi melihat wajah kedua nakamanya ini sangat-sangat mencurigakan.

"i..tu..coc*c*la iyakan renji"lanjut ichigo kemudian dijawab anggukan dari renji.

"oh...ku kira apa"balas rukia kemudian me mbuka botol tersebut dan langsung meminumnya tak berapa lama dia akhirnya pingsan.sepertinya rukia benar-benar terlalu ceroboh atau polos bisa-bisanya dia terjebak dalam cairan itu lagi.beberapa menit kemudian rukia mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"rukia!"panggil ichigo yang berada di sebelah kanan rukia.

"rukia!"panggil renji tidak mau kalah,dia berada di kiri rukia.

saat rukia akan menoleh ke arah ichigo sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"rukia.."lirih pria itu yang tak lain adalah byakuya yang daritadi di cuekin oleh adik dan buah-buahan tersebut.

"nii-sama..."lirih rukia pelan sambil menatap dalam mata sang kakak.

spontan mata kedua shinigami yang berada di dekat rukia melebar tak percaya.rencana mereka hancur gara-gara suara si penyuka sakura ini.sedikit rasa dongkol menghampiri mereka dan selebihnya rasa takut ketika mereka merasakan reatsu byakuya meningkat drastis.

"daijobu...?"tanya sang kakak pada rukia yang masih saja terdiam menatapnya.tidak ada balasan dari sang adik akhirnya dia beranjak dari kolamnya menuju tempat kerjanya.

setelah byakuya pergi agak jauh.rukia langsung bangkit kemudian berlari menuju byakuya.

"NII-SAMA!!!,I LOVE YOUUUUUUU!!!!"teriak rukia gaje tapi kuat di sepanjang lorong mansion kuchiki.membuat orang mendengar melongok tidak percaya.

sedang ichigo dan renji berani sumpah mereka melihat mata rukia berbentuk love-love sebelum berlari mengejar byakuya.dan akhirnya mereka sadar untuk tidak terjebak lagi dengan ramuan itu.

"the end"

hehehe akhirnya selesai juga satu lagi fic gaje oneshoot kedua saya.hihihi akhir-akhir ini author-author ichiruki mulai muncul kembali.saya sangat senang akhirnya fBI ngak terlalu sepi lagi.

sebenarnya fic ini sudah lama siap.ya karna banyaj halangan menyerang baru sekarang di publish.hihihi sebenarnya saya hanya ingin meramaikan event happy ichiruki month saja meskipun cuma orang inggris yang merayakan.saya mah mana mau kalah dari mereka.

ku harap para reader dan senpai menyukai fanfic gaje saya ini dan saya mohon maaf bila masih banyak typo atau hal lainnya maklum masih pemula hehehe.oh ya satu lagi senpai mohon reviewnya ya.tetap semangat ichiruki lovers.peace :)!!


End file.
